


Два индейца под одним одеялом

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на мультифандомный фест <a href="http://canadianshack.diary.ru/">Канадские хижины</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Два индейца под одним одеялом

**Author's Note:**

> написано на мультифандомный фест [Канадские хижины](http://canadianshack.diary.ru/)

Диксу горячо и липко, и мокро под пальцами. И немного страшно. Они чёрте где в какой-то ветхой и древней избушке, по самую печную трубу засыпанной снегом, посреди богом забытого канадского национального парка. Без связи, провизии и из всего снаряжения одна полудохлая зажигалка. И снаружи холодает.  
Будь на месте Дикса кто-то другой, всё бы сложилось иначе. Ну уж как сложилось, думает Марти и теснее прижимается к Каллену.  
Он с трудом помнит, как они попали сюда, дорога сквозь затихающую метель слилась в одно невнятное и тусклое, как застиранные простыни в дешевом мотеле, пятно. И если бы не Джи, Дикс бы предпочёл, наверное, повернуть назад. Во всяком случае, сам бы он точно не сунулся в лес. Дикс отлично умел выживать, но он всё же американский коп, а не чёртов маунти, и лес ему не по зубам. Дикс это знает и крепче вжимается лбом в плечо сипло дышащего и чуть слышно стонущего Джи, шепча "...два индейца под одним одеялом...". Перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды и аврора с переливчатым звоном осыпается колким крошевом по саднящему горлу.  
Стрекот вертушки и крики людей уже кажутся бредом замерзающего в этих бесконечных снегах разума. И Дикс не уверен, бред ли это или Сэм действительно материт их обоих сквозь прорезающееся в голосе беспокойство, пока их затаскивают в вертолёт, пока врачи срезают насквозь пропитавшуюся кровью одежду и ставят капельницы... он только повторяет и слышит, как рядом откликается Джи "...два индейца под одним одеялом...".


End file.
